Aya Shameimaru
"Ayaya!" General Information Aya Shameimaru is the main protagonist of Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler. She is Gensokyo's resident reporter, known for writing "slightly" exaggerated news articles about anything that happens in Gensokyo. She's very strong and is probably stronger than she shows since she sometimes "accidentally wins" battles while only meaning to cover a news story. Personality Aya is unrelenting when it comes to getting sensationalist news stories, and she frequently twists the truth in her writing to her own advantage. It is her policy as a reporter to only report the truth, but there have been many instances where she has written blatant lies. It is said that she will come politely asking interviews of humans and youkai alike if she sees them as worth writing an article about, but will forcefully drive away any who interfere. Aya seems to have a habit of saying "Ayaya" whenever she makes an entrance. However, Aya has shown a serious side as well. She can be thoughtful about the effect her stories will have on those who read them. She resents the rigid tengu caste system, as even though she works hard, she is unable to advance in rank due to being a crow tengu. Hieda no Akyuu writes that she is generally the sort of youkai one does not wish to oppose, but if one somehow manages to cross her, her strength is practically unrivaled. Abilities Aya can cause wind of incredible strength whenever she pleases. Somehow, this also allows Aya to "listen" to the wind to collect rumors, aiding her in the journalism business. Many of her spell cards in the fighting games show this ability a lot. Her powers are among the top class in Gensokyo, and not many can challenge her with a real chance of winning. However, she doesn't like fighting much, nor does she show off her power a lot. This seems to be a common characteristic among Tengu. While Tengu as a whole are known for their incredible speed that few can match, Aya prides herself of being "the fastest" in Gensokyo, and has been refered to as such by ZUN. According to Marisa Kirisame, not even Remilia Scarlet, that was apparently able to fly around the Moon in an extremely short amount of time, can compare to Aya's speed. One of her spell cards shows some extent of her speed, but her actual limits are unknown. Story During the events of Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she sets out to cover what promises to be an interesting news story, apparently having had completely forgotten that the exact same event had occurred 60 years ago. Even though she was alive and around during the previous flower incident, perhaps her memory is clouded by the thousands of facts and rumors she hears every day. When Aya was sent by the other Tengu to see who the intruder on Youkai Mountain was during Mountain of Faith she was surprised to see it was the heroine. Although Aya doesn't want to fight the heroine, she prioritizes her bosses' orders. She decides to "go easy" on the heroine and leads her to the new shrine, believing that the heroine could get rid of a large nuisance to the Tengu. During the events of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Aya goes around doing her job, and after an encounter with Reimu and Marisa she decides to infiltrate the Scarlet Devil Mansion to report on the Scarlet Devil and write an article about her. Remilia mentions something about the weather incident, and Aya goes back to the Youkai Mountain. There she meets an infuriated Reimu complaining about an earthquake destroying her shrine. In spite of the situation, Aya defeats her as an intruder. During the events of Subterranean Animism, Aya assists Reimu using a device given to them by Yukari Yakumo to stay in contact between the surface and the underground to solve the incident regarding the earth spirit's sudden eruption from a newly formed geyser. Aya's secondary objective throughout the story is to gain exclusive scoops and interviews through Reimu's journey deeper in the underground. In ''Hidden Star in Four Seasons, ''Aya goes off to investigate an incident regarding the abnormal weather in the different areas of Gensokyo to write an article asking anyone who appears if they know anything about the cause of it. She then comes to the realization that this incident might be more than what meets the eye. In the multiverse, Aya has taken the role of an event announcer. She’s currently one out of two people to have this role. The other person being Doremy. Aya is the reason that the heroes solved three of the incidents, those of which being the incidents with Yumemi, Yuuka, and Shinki. If it weren’t for Aya, the multiverse would probably have been doomed. Aya made an appearance in the flower incident, but not as a boss fight. She was a boss in the Kanako incident. Relationships Shion Yorigami Shion is another former assistant of Nisemono. Aya and Shion had a lot of time to hang out while they still worked for her. Seija Kijin Presumably the same as Shion, but it's been rumored that Aya helps Seija by getting information for her. Raily Lucifer If it weren't for Raily, she would've still been working for Nisemono. Aya believes that she owes her life to Raily. Mystia Lorelei Aya and Mystia have been good friends for several years. Aya often helps Mystia with her business plans. Nitori Kawashiro Aya joined Nitori and Ness in their quest to defeat Kanako. She sometimes asks Nitori for information about technology from the outside world. Nitori has helped Aya several times by getting information for her with hidden cameras. Besides that, they've known each other for a long time, even before the Kanako incident. Momiji Inubashiri Aya and Momiji have been good friends for a long time. They both watch over Toad Town and Diamond City, eliminating any small threats. Sanae Kochiya Sanae was the last person to join Ness in his quest against Kanako, while Aya joined one stage before her. She sometimes asks Sanae for information about the outside world, so she can write interesting news articles. Hina Kagiyama Hina is another friend that Aya met during the quest to defeat Kanako. Hina sometimes helps Aya by taking her misfortune away. Reimu Hakurei Ally and potential source of interesting new articles. Hatate Himekaidou Fellow tengu and rival from the Youkai Mountain. Quotes "Now then, time for a news story!" "Hmm. I would've been better off taking pictures secretly..." "Oh dear me, I've accidentally won. And I thought I've held back enough too... Well this isn't any fun." "Ayayayaya..." "I'm dying to know just how bad the fabled poor cuisine of Heaven is." “Nothing is better than a disaster. Better than a disaster is, indeed, nothing!” “I can find the best story to tell...” “The truth now waits for nobody but me!” Category:Stage Four Boss Category:Former Villain Category:Neutral Category:Villains